June Drabbles
by JailyForever
Summary: Written using prompts provided over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)
1. No Way - LilyHagrid (T)

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of the June Funfair Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Apple Bobbing:** One of the Marauders/Lily in their school days, meeting Hagrid in his cabin.

 **Treasure Hunt:** (Sound) Barking

 **Word Count:** 306

No Way

Lily rapped on the door of Hagrid's cabin urgently, casting a nervous glance behind her. A loud barking, from the other side of the door, startled her as she waited.

"Shut up, you mad dog," she heard the familiar, gruff voice of the Game Keeper say.

A few moments later, the door to the cabin opened, and she was greeted by the half giant himself.

"Lily, what are you doin' 'ere?" he asked. "Shouldn' you be out enjoyin' the sun."

Lily smiled up at Hagrid, and answered, "I've just escaped from James Potter. He – he conjured a mistletoe tree next to me, and tried to – kiss – me. May I come in?"

"Course you can," Hagrid boomed, suppressing a chuckle.

Lily cast another glance over her shoulder before slipping into the spacious cabin, and taking a seat.

"So Lily, he tried to kiss you," Hagrid said, as he set about making the pair of them a cup of tea.

"Yes, it's really quite disturbing. It's not even Christmas," Lily answered, shuddering at the very thought of kissing James Potter.

Hagrid chuckled aloud, as he walked over with a tray that had two cups, and a plate of rock cakes on it.

"What's so funny?" Lily questioned.

"The two of you," Hagrid murmured. "You claim to hate him, bu' I can tell that's just a facade. I bet if you search your feelings, you'll find tha' you're fonder of James Potter than you're willin' to admit."

Lily shook her head in denial, whilst Fang barked quietly in agreement with his owner.

"No, no way," Lily uttered softly, as she took a sip from her cup.

There was no way on earth she was _fond_ of the arrogant James Potter. No matter how attractive he was, or how infectious his laughter could be.

There was no way. Was there?


	2. Bloody Bill - LunaGinny (M)

**A/N:**

 **Written as part of the June Funfair Event over on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments)**

 **Haunted House Prompt:** Write about a moonlit mirror, _shattering_.

 **Notes:** M for character death. Muggle AU.

 **Word Count:** 481

Bloody Bill

The young girl stared at her reflection in the mirror, and reapplied her lipstick. It had been a long night, and whilst she was ready to go home, her best friend was not, and if there was one thing you didn't do on a night out it was leave Luna Lovegood alone to fend for herself. That girl could get into a whole host of trouble without even trying.

"Luna," she called out. "Are you going to be much longer?"

After a few moments, full of retching, her friend finally answered with a feeble, "Almost."

The soft moonlight shone through the window, lighting the mirror ever so slightly.

Ginny started to tap her foot impatiently. She adored Luna, but in this moment she could not feel any sympathy for her. Why did she insist on going beyond her limit, and getting into such a state?

Suddenly the mirror in front of Ginny shattered into tiny shards, and the young girl whipped around to figure out how and why such an impossible thing had occurred.

As soon as her brown eyes fell on the sight in front her, she wished she was in the toilet stall with Luna.

Terror flooded her entire being, and rooted her to the spot.

The man in front of her slowly advanced and Ginny's eyes darted around to figure out if there was some kind of escape, but there wasn't. She didn't stand a chance.

She felt the cool mental touch her skin, and her last thought was for Luna.

Luna grabbed some toilet roll, and wiped her mouth.

Never again, would she drink so much.

The slightly tipsy girl sniggered to herself at that thought. She said it every time she had a little too much to drink, and every time those words ended up being completely empty.

She flushed the toilet, and unbolted the stall door.

"Okay Gin," she cried out. "I'm ready to carry on the –"

Luna's words got lost as her eyes fell on the body of her best friend. Her eyes were open with terror, her throat slit, and multiple stab wounds to her abdomen.

"Ginny," she whispered softly, as tears trickled down her cheek. "No!"

She bent down over her friend, and pressed her hands against the fresh wounds, hoping and praying that this was some poor and tasteless joke on her Ginny's part.

Luna froze when she felt something cool press against her neck.

"Two in one night," the voice leered in her ear. "It is my lucky night. Unfortunately, the same cannot be said for you."

The blade slid across the width of her neck in a split second, and Luna's hand rose to her neck as she fell on top of her friend.

She turned her head to face her attacker, and if she had been capable, she would have let out a gasp of surprise.

Bill.


End file.
